narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Boruto Uzumaki
is an Academy student of Konohagakure. He is the son of Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage, and Hinata Hyūga. Personality Much like his father in his youth, Bolt is exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings. Similarly, he appears to exhibit an inclination towards pranks. Like his father, his reason for pulling pranks is also to seek attention; in this case, it's from his father, as Naruto's role as Hokage appears to be draining on his personal life. Like his father and late paternal grandmother, Bolt also inherited a verbal tic: . Appearance Bolt appears strikingly similar to his father, with blonde hair and blue, similarly shaped, eyes. Unlike Naruto, however, he has wavy hair which flares out on the sides and back, and an ahoge that which resembles the stem of a leaf. His face has a rounder shape like his mother, and he has two whisker markings on each cheek, which he inherited from his father. Bolt wears a black tracksuit, reminiscent of the orange one Naruto wore for most of the series, with red lining and red stripes along the bottom and sleeve cuffs. Beneath the jacket, he wears a plain white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck, referencing his name. He also wears black shinobi sandals. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, his tracksuit has a red fire symbol on the left breast matching an insignia Hinata once wore on her jacket. Like with the outfits of many Konoha shinobi, the jacket also features a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, red stripes along the sides of his pants, worn with this outfit are a pair of flat white sandals. Abilities As a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Bolt is gifted with extraordinary life force and stamina. Epilogue Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto married Hinata who gave birth to Himawari and Bolt Uzumaki. After a day in the Academy, Bolt told his classmates that he would show them a prank. The new generation of Ino–Shika–Chō tried to convince him not to pursue it because a five Kage Summit was about to commence; he replied that being able to pull off a prank despite the heightened security would prove their talent as shinobi. In the end, none of his peers joined in on his prank, though an intrigued Sarada Uchiha did follow and observe his handiwork: defacing the Hokage Monument statues with red paint, as his own father had once done. Knowing that his father would come to punish him, Bolt prepared to ambush him with a well-timed shuriken throw, but was stopped when Naruto suddenly appeared using the Body Flicker Technique. While reprimanding Bolt, Naruto recognised that his son was lashing out in an attempt to get his attention, and explained that he has to be a father to everyone in the village, so he can't always give Bolt as much attention as he would like. He asks Bolt to endure this hardship, because true shinobi are "those who endure". Trivia * is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "bolt," as evidenced by the bolt he wears around his neck. His name is a reference to both his father and his second cousin Neji, whose name means . It may also be a reference to his late paternal grandfather's famed Flying Thunder God Technique, as the kanji can be translated as "lightning bolt." * Like his sister Himawari, Bolt's hair resembles the shape of a leaf. es:Bolt Uzumaki pl:Boruto Uzumaki